


Of mice and men chapter 7

by amme3108



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: Death, F/M, Mice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amme3108/pseuds/amme3108
Summary: What happens to George and lennie dies





	1. Chapter 1

When the sun broke through the window of the bunk house, the sound of animals moving about was back. It was like nothing ever happened yesterday. I knew that in a few days I would collect my pay and leave. Maybe live in a cat house for a while then move on to another ranch. Hopefully I would find someone to love to fill the space of my empty heart the Lennie use to fill but now was empty. Marry them and have a long happy life with them with kids.  
   
I looked over to the other bunks. Everyone one still asleep. I got changed and walked out the door into the morning sun. Everywhere I looked there was life. I slowly walked toward the ranch house to talk to the boss. Today was pay day so it was time to leave. I approached the door, knocking lightly the old wood. The door opened. The boss was standing there looking at me with sad eyes. He let me into his office and we just sat in the chairs. He asked me why I was here I replied “I am here to collect the check and move on. It is time for me to leave.” He nodded knowing why I had to leave. He gave my check and sent me on the way.  
   
As I walked back over to the bunk house I look to the barn where it all started. Crooks was outside looking after a brown horse. It was going to be the last time I am going to see any of them again. I walked into the bunk house to pack my things also the things of Lennie. Everyone was up now walking around. When I opened the old door. They just looked at me. I went over to my bunk and started to pack.  
   
“George.” Slim called to me. I just carried on packing wanting to go. No one said anything. Silence came across the bunk house. No one dared to say anything. When I finished packing I put my hat on my head, my bag on my back and walked out of the room. I heard the footsteps hitting the ground behind me. I just carried on walking. When I got to the entrance of the ranch. I stopped and looked at everyone.  
   
Slim just looked at me and stepped forward he said “if I speak for everyone I can say that we are going to miss you. But we understand what is happening so we decided that to give you some of our pay so that you have some where to stay.” He gave the envelope of the money. I just hugged him. It was hard to say goodbye but I had to. I then hugged Candy and Carson a goodbye as well. I turned and walked off into the sunset.


	2. Part 2

I caught the next train for Sacramento. I had enough money to live there. As the train went on I just looked out the window to the passing countryside the sun setting in the background. Making an orange and red glow on everything. I remembered all the good times I had with Lennie. The laughs and the fun. But it would never happen again.  
   
As the train clattered along the sky getting darker and darker. I was slowly falling asleep. As my eyes final closed, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes turning my head. I was seeing a girl in her mid-twenties. With flowing blond hair going down her back, startling grey eyes that sparked. What confused me was that she was wearing men clothes no a dress. She asked “can I sit here?” point at the seat across from me. I nodded.  
   
She held out her hand for me to shake saying “Becky”  
   
“George” I replied.  
   
We shook hand. And started to talk. Who knew it would turn into something better than friend. I didn’t. my life is getting better.


End file.
